During the course of operating a vehicle, it may be necessary to tow the vehicle for one reason or another, for example if the vehicle were to break down, to slide off a road into a ditch, to get stuck in mud or snow, or to get stuck in any number of other types of terrain (i.e., as with an off-road vehicle such as an ATV or snowmobile). In these situations, it is desirable to have a means of simply and safely dislodging the vehicle if it is stuck and towing it to a desired location (i.e., to a garage, back onto the road, etc.).
It can be difficult to position the tow vehicle properly in order to perform the towing operation, for example where the other vehicle is stuck in a difficult terrain. More importantly, however, there is always a danger, particularly in a situation where the vehicle to be towed is heavy or is firmly stuck, that the towing apparatus will snap or break, or become dislodged (i.e., as with a hook) when it experiences a shock load. In this event a heavy component of the towing apparatus could hit a person inside one of the vehicles or standing nearby, or a vehicle or other property. In fact, individuals have been killed or severely injured when towing belts or shackles have broken, or when hooks have become dislodged.
There is a need in the art for a strong and sturdy hitch assembly that can be used as a towing device, which is easy to use and which will not break under most circumstances.